Do you want revenge ?
by xNJx
Summary: Ce qu'il m'a enlevé ne pourra plus jamais m'être rendu. Alors maintenant, c'est à moi de lui retirer quelque chose. Mais il ne faut pas que ça soit banal, il faut que ça le change. A présent, tu seras à moi. Tu vas apprendre à l'être, du moins. Comporte toi, agis comme je le veux. Reste à moi et à ma disposition, tu me dois bien cela, après ce que tu as fait.../FROSTIRON/ M /!\/
1. Chapter 1

**Do you want revenge ?**

 _ **Introduction :**_

 _Bonjour !_

Voici une nouvelle fiction, toujours Frostiron, basée sur le film '' _ **La Piel Que Habito**_ '' que j'ai vraiment adoré. Ce film m'a vraiment donné l'envie d'écrire quelque chose de ressemblant, mais avec du Frostiron. Pour ceux qui l'ont déjà vu, je vous préviens que tout ne sera pas absolument identique, et pour ceux ne l'ayant pas vu, je ne peux que vous conseillez ce film très troublant mais superbe !

J'avertis donc que l'idée de base _**ne m'appartient pas**_ _,_ mais que je compte _m'en écarter légèrement_. Après, il n'y a là qu'un but de _divertissement._ (je ne compte pas me faire de l'argent ou quoi que ce soit, hein!)

J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture,

Angie.

…

Tony sourit en la voyant sur le lit. La grande baie de verre lui permettait de l'observer, ainsi, chaque soir. Même s'il se souvenait avec horreur ce qu'il, enfin, de ce qu'elle avait fait... Ses lèvres pressées contre le verre remplit d'alcool fort se courbent pour former un petit sourire. Ses yeux scrutent avec admiration la silhouette angélique qu'il a crée, ou plutôt, qu'il a recrée. Qu'elle est belle et luxueuse ! Que sa peau est laiteuse !

Il la veut, il la veut tellement.

Alors Tony se lève, contourne son bureau, ouvre le tiroir et sort une boîte d'opium. Là, il sort de son bureau et traverse un grand couloir silencieux.

Une porte au bout de celui ci attire son attention. Il sort une clé de sa poche et ouvre celle ci.

 _Elle l'attend..._

…

Les yeux de cette créature si parfaite sont encore ouverts, ils fixent le mur. Son corps est penché sur le côté, et ses bras tailladés débordent du lit. La flaque de sang est encore petite, et les entailles fraîches.

Tony lâche la boîte d'opium et accourt vers sa créature.

« Loki ? »

Loki n'a jamais voulu changer de nom, et ça n'a jamais posé de problèmes à Tony. Sa petite créature ne sortait pas de chez lui, de toute façon. C'était impossible...pas pour le moment, ou peut être jamais.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Tony bascule Loki dans ses bras et l'emmène en salle de soin, dans sa cave, pour la soigner.

« Je ne te perdrais pas aujourd'hui...tu n'as pas le droit de mourir comme ça...pas après- »

Il se tait, l'horreur lui revenant à l'esprit. Il pourrait tuer Loki s'il le voulait, mais maintenant il la désire trop.

Tony allonge le corps gracieux et nu de son œuvre, et soigne les entailles faites avec des feuilles de papier.

 _Elle a du y aller fort..._

…

Lorsque Loki rouvre les yeux, elle semble déçue d'être encore ici. Elle aperçoit Tony qui s'acharne, et a encore tellement envie de se venger de ce qu'il lui a fait. Il s'est passé tellement de choses.

« Combien de temps cela va t-il encore durer ? » demande t-elle, en essayant de se relever.

Elle est sanglée au fauteuil, bien entendu.

Tony l'ignore.

« J'aurais du vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus rien dans ta chambre, ça n'est pas la première fois, pourtant... »

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me tues pas ? »

Le silence s'abat sur eux deux. Tony termine de nettoyer les plaies.

« Tu veux encore rentrer chez toi ? Après tout ça ? »

Des larmes coulent sur les joues de Loki, et ses yeux glissent sur son corps de femme. Elle ne s'y est jamais habituée, et elle ne pourra jamais s'y habituer.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais-

\- Désolée ? Trop tard, tu me l'as retirée. Elle était la seule chose qui me restait, et toi tu l'as... »

Loki pleure pour de bon maintenant. Tony l'attrape violemment par la main. Il n'est pas bon de ressasser de vieux souvenirs. Avec ça, la colère de Tony ne fait que s'accroître...

« Je...je resterai avec toi, pour toujours. Je te le promet...mais-

\- Mais ? Te crois-tu en position de discuter ?

\- Si je suis destinée à rester ici pour toujours, alors oui. Je voudrais ne plus être enfermée dans la chambre. Je n'irai pas dehors, ou alors, juste dans le jardin avec toi.

\- Et Maria. Peut être, je ne sais pas. »

Et avant que Loki n'ait pu dire autre chose, la serrure de _cette_ chambre se referme à nouveau. Elle se retrouve seule, encore. Sur les murs sont notés tous les messages d'espoir...

 _Je respire. Je sais que je respire._

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 :** _Au départ._

 _« La peau est la frontière qui nous sépare des autres, elle détermine la race à laquelle nous appartenons, elle reflète nos racines, qu'elles soient biologiques ou géographiques. Bien souvent, elle reflète nos états d'âme, mais la peau n'est pas l'âme. »_

…

Que s'était-il passé au départ ?

C'était une histoire de vengeance, bien sûr. Une histoire qui avait changé la vie de Tony. Sa vie, tout avait changé. Il avait perdu sa femme, il y avait quelques années de cela. Alors il ne lui restait plus que sa fille, âgée d'une quinzaine d'années, et son travail. Il était chirurgien plastique, réputé et expérimenté.

C'est _cette nuit_ ci que tout a changé pour Tony.

…

Loki n'était qu'un jeune idiot, travaillant avec sa mère et vivant à ses dépends. Il n'avait pas de but réel dans la vie, traînait avec ses potes souvent. Il buvait, se droguait...C'était sa routine. Ce soir là, lorsqu'il se rendait à la fête de mariage d'une amie de sa mère, il n'aurait pas pu deviner que tout cela allait changer. Que sa vie allait changer, et qu'il allait radicalement détruire celle de Tony.

C'est ainsi que _tout a commencé._

…

 _FLASHBACK._

Madame Mandy était absolument ravissante dans sa robe de mariée, mais ça n'était pas elle que Loki dégustait du regard depuis plusieurs longues minutes. C'était une fille belle, jeune, mince mais qui semblait un peu perdue. Elle était entourée de filles plus excentrique qu'elle, mais sa beauté la faisait se démarquer des autres.

Loki n'avait jamais approché de fille comme elle, mais quelque chose l'attirait désespérément vers elle.

De son côté, Tony discutait avec quelques invités, tout en cherchant Norma du regard. Sa fille n'était pas habituée à la foule depuis la mort de sa mère, mais elle semblait bien entourée. Quelques jeunes filles étaient avec elle, alors, pour une fois, Tony essaya de se détendre un peu. Puis, se disait-il, une petite soirée comme celle ci ne ferait pas de mal à Norma. Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées.

…

« Loki, n'imagine même pas qu'elle voudrait de toi. Elle n'est pas pour toi. » s'exclama un de ses abrutis de copain.

Oh, Loki savait bien que ces types étaient idiots. Il envisageait d'ailleurs de changer d'air, de quitter cet endroit.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » rigola t-il.

La jeune fille croisa son regard et ne le lâcha pas. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment dans son assiette, en fait. La bande de filles regardèrent dans la direction de Loki et de sa bande de potes. Idiots comme ils étaient, ils iraient droit au but. Loki n'était pas de ce genre là. Enfin, il ne savait pas de quel genre il était, de toute façon.

C'est ainsi que, quelques minutes plus tard, les deux groupes se regroupèrent et sortirent dans les jardins. La jeune fille, qui s'était présentée comme étant Norma, divaguait un peu. Loki la soutenait pas le bras, son esprit remplit d'idées plus perverses les unes des autres. Il ne pouvait pas...Le pouvait-il ? Pourquoi pas ?

« Oh mince, » s'exclama Norma, lorsque le talon de sa chaussure se cassa.

Elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures et se plaignit de la chaleur étouffante.

Loki le pouvait. Non, maintenant il le voulait. Et puis, de toute façon, les autres avaient disparu et étaient sûrement déjà en pleine action.

« Laisse moi te déshabiller, » dit-il, doucement.

Ses mains plongèrent sous le tissu, après avoir défait la fermeture. La jeune fille semblait paniquée, mais elle se laissa tout de même faire. Loki en profita pour l'allonger sur la pelouse, près d'un arbre. Personne ne traînait aux alentours. Loki souleva la robe sur les hanches de Norma, fit glisser sa culotte. Il caressa sa poitrine tout en sortant de son autre main son pénis.

Oh, maintenant il désirait ça au plus au point.

Lorsqu'il la pénétra, au départ, elle ne dit rien. Elle grimaça de douleur, regardant aux alentours. Soit elle était complètement bourrée...ou bien alors elle n'avait jamais fait cela. Loki accéléra ses mouvements lorsqu'il remarqua que Norma n'émit aucunes réticences.

Puis, il se passa quelque chose. Les yeux de Norma s'ouvrirent démesurément et elle se mit à hurler. La jeune fille se débattait violemment, repoussant Loki avec force, mais n'y parvenant pas. Loki ne savait que faire. Si quelqu'un le voyait dans une telle position, avec Norma qui hurlait, il crierait tout de suite au viol ! Alors Loki n'eut pas le choix, il la frappa durement à la tête afin qu'elle cesse d'hurler et de se débattre.

Après avoir fini son affaire...il s'enfuit.

Précipitamment, si bien qu'il ne prit pas la peine de remettre son casque et qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas que Tony l'avait vu.

C'est lorsque Tony retrouva Norma qu'il s'en voulait.

Il avait perdu sa femme et sa fille venait de se faire violer. Il n'aurait jamais du la laisser seule, alors qu'il savait à quel point elle était fragile et timide.

Tony emmena sa fille à l'hôpital. Son état était stable, mais c'est dans les jours qui suivirent qu'elle changea complètement. Si bien...si bien qu'elle dû être transférée dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

Chaque visite que Tony lui rendait ne faisait que le concerter un peu plus dans son envie de venger sa Norma. Sa fille n'était plus la même. La présence d'un homme l'effrayait. Elle se mettait à hurler et courait se cacher dans l'armoire vide de sa chambre. Alors il fallait que Tony sorte pour qu'elle se calme.

Puis, un jour, Norma décida d'en finir comme sa mère l'avait fait. Elle sauta pas la fenêtre et mourut sur le coup.

Et c'est ainsi, que, le soir même Tony poursuivait l'individu qui lui avait volé la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux.

 _Et c'est là que leurs vies changèrent pour de bon._

…

Le fracas de la moto qui s'écrasa contre la route couvrit le cri de douleur de Loki. Qui était cette personne qui venait volontairement de l'écraser ? Loki ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Il se releva doucement et aperçut un homme masqué, tenant un pistolet à la main.

Loki leva les mains en l'air. « _Pitié,_ ne tirez pas ! »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage que déjà, une flèche était plantée dans son cou...

Et le voilà qui _dérivait._

…

 _A suivre._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 :** _Transformation._

 _(Suite et fin du flashback)_

Loki se réveilla dans un endroit inconnu. Et bizarrement, ça n'était pas une surprise. Il se souvenait des événements précédents, mais ignorait totalement pourquoi cet individu avait fait cela. Tout ce que Loki essayait de comprendre, à présent, c'était comment il allait pouvoir se sortir de cette situation. Parce qu'elle n'était pas rose du tout.

En effet, il était solidement attaché à un mur rocheux et humide. Paniqué, Loki ne parvenait pas à assembler deux pensées cohérentes. Il lui fallait donc regagner un peu de sérieux et de calme avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit. Mais un bruit l'en empêcha, et il se remit à paniquer aussitôt.

C'était lui. L'homme qui l'avait kidnappé, et qui le séquestrait.

« S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît ! » commença t-il, en le voyant s'approcher avec une bassine d'eau.

Rien que cela. Bizarrement, Loki se jeta dessus comme un sauvage, n'essayant même pas de sauver le peu de dignité qu'il possédait toujours. L'homme regardait Loki de haut, et avec un air étrange. Il ne semblait pas le détester, ou alors il le cachait très bien. Tony tentait de garder une attitude posée, de gérer la situation. Il venait d'enlever le monstre qui avait ruiné sa vie... Alors il lui fallait maintenant garder un sérieux exemplaire pour pouvoir assurer la réussite de ses intentions.

Après avoir déposé la bassine, Tony desserra légèrement les chaînes. Ensuite, il disparut. Loki ne s'en rendit même pas compte, bien trop attiré par l'eau. Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ? Il était complètement déshydraté...

…

Plusieurs jours défilèrent. Loki était toujours dans la même situation. Tony s'assurait de remplir la bassine lorsque le monstre dormait, puis il en profitait pour observer le corps qu'il comptait bientôt changer. Il fallait que tout soit parfait, afin que sa vengeance puisse l'être également ! Lorsque Loki ouvrait les yeux à chaque fois, la bassine était remplit mais il n'y avait pas de nourriture. Pourquoi l'enculé cherchait à l'affamer autant ? Loki n'avait jamais autant perdu de kilos, mais c'était beaucoup trop radical, et il se sentait plus faible à chaque instant.

Puis, ce fut ce jour là que Tony vint le chercher. Il s'accroupit en face de Loki et observa son visage un instant.

« S'il vous plaît, parlez moi. Je vais devenir complètement fou ici, tout seul. Et j'ai faim, très faim. S'il vous plaît, ne partez pas. Restez. Qu'avez vous fait aujourd'hui ? Parlez, s'il vous plaît ! »

Tony croisa son regard et frissonna. Elle serait parfaite. Absolument parfaite. Il le rasa rapidement, caressa la peau douce et fine sous ses doigts ensuite. Ainsi, il le détacha et l'assomma. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit conscient. Car ça n'était que le début.

…

Loki émergea dans une salle d'opération, et l'angoisse grandissait déjà lorsqu'il aperçut l'individu drapé d'une tenue de chirurgien. Il semblait discuter avec des compères, mais se stoppa lorsqu'il vit que Loki était réveillé.

Tony entra donc dans la salle d'opération, délaissant les autres un moment. Il ne fallait surtout pas que les autres savent ce que Tony et eux s'apprêtaient à faire. Il devait juste penser qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une simple vaginoplastie. Pas d'un kidnapping ou d'une vengeance.

Tony s'approcha de Loki et prépara le masque pour l'endormir. Puis il vit l'air paniqué dans les yeux du monstre.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Puis Loki désigna d'un geste de la tête la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ses jambes étaient écartées en bout de table avec des outils spéciaux.

Tony sourit.

« Te souviens-tu de Norma ? » murmura t-il à l'oreille de Loki.

Les yeux de ce dernier s'ouvrirent démesurément. Oh non...

« Vous... »

« Je suis son père. Et elle est morte à cause de toi. Tu l'as violé, et ça l'a tellement traumatisé qu'elle en est morte...Je ne pourrais jamais pardonner quelque chose comme ça. Alors... »

« Vengeance, » souffla Loki, le regard dans le vide.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues lorsque le masque commençait à l'endormir. Tout était de sa faute, finalement. C'était une vengeance. Cet homme semblait respectable à vu d'œil. Et en fait, tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était se venger.

« Elle était tout ce qu'il me restait... » chuchota Tony.

 _Et ce furent les dernières paroles que Loki entendit, avant de sombrer lourdement._

…

Cette fois ci, ce fut dans un autre endroit que Loki se réveilla.

Il ne pouvait pas voir grand chose, car sa position allongée ne le permettait pas. Il s'agissait d'une chambre assez grande, mais vide. Un simple lit occupait l'espace. Il y avait une télévision accrochée au mur, et un meuble sur lequel il y avait une boîte.

Avant que Loki n'ait eu le temps de se lever pour aller voir de quoi il s'agissait -on pouvait toujours espérer que la nourriture apparaisse- Tony entra dans la chambre et l'ausculta rapidement. Après l'avoir ausculté, Tony prit la boîte dans ses mains et l'ouvrit.

« Tu es à présent doté d'un vagin, ce qui signifie que tu possèdes un nouvel orifice. L'opération s'est bien déroulée, mais tu vas devoir faire quelques exercices pour garder cet orifice ouvert. C'est très important, c'est pour assurer le bon fonctionnement hormonal, et pour que les tissus s'approprient bien ton corps. Tu vas vite comprendre. »

Il s'arrêta un moment. Loki était déjà très paniqué, mais lorsque Tony déballa différents outils de la boîte...son angoisse ne fit qu'augmenter.

« Voici différents dilatateurs, de différentes tailles. Tu commenceras par le plus petit, et tu termineras par le plus large. Je te conseille très fortement de les utiliser, même si tu vas souffrir au début. Dis toi que...c'est comme si ta vie dépendait de ce nouvel orifice. »

Tony se tut, laissant un silence peser entre eux deux. Puis, comme il vit que Loki n'avait aucune question, il termina simplement par l'informer que d'autres opérations suivraient, mais qu'il lui laissait au moins un peu de repos.

Et c'est ainsi que le calvaire de Loki débuta.

Comme prescrit, Loki utilisa les dilatateurs. Il faisait de son mieux, même s'il souffrait intérieurement. Il avait clairement perdu ce qui faisait de lui un homme, et il avait été complètement épilé.

Les autres opérations débutèrent lorsqu'il arriva au dernier dilatateur. Alors qu'il serrait les dents en le sentant pénétrer sa chair, Loki eut les larmes aux yeux. Comment avait-il pu infliger pareille souffrance à Norma ? Et...elle était morte. Tout en faisant son affaire, Loki chuchotait des ''Je suis tellement désolé'' qu'il savait vains. Mais il devait le faire, car c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il avait violé et tué quelqu'un...Méritait-il cependant ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Voilà qu'il y repensait alors qu'il se trouvait à nouveau sur le lit d'opération.

A quoi avait servi celle qu'il venait de subir ?

Il ne voulait pas le découvrir. Car il était trop tard pour y changer quelque chose.

Ce fut seulement lorsque Tony déposa un miroir près de lui que Loki découvrit.

Ses traits. Ses traits avaient changé. Sa bouche était pulpeuse, son nez plus petit, ses cils plus féminins. Ses cheveux s'accordaient à merveille avec une peau lisse qui ne semblait plus être celle qu'il avait avant. Plus troublant, deux seins arrondissaient sa poitrine.

Loki était devenu une femme. Une véritable femme.

Voilà qu'elle était la vengeance de Tony. Loki lui avait volé quelque chose, alors il lui avait volé et retiré la seule chose qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était.

« Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle vie, Loki. » susurra Tony doucement, en caressant ses lèvres. Ses mains dérivèrent jusqu'à la poitrine, qu'il soupesa doucement.

« Je suis fier de mon travail. Le résultat est époustouflant. »

Loki eut les larmes aux yeux.

« Je veux- »

Il s'interrompit lui même. Sa voix...sa voix n'était plus la même. Il se mit à pleurer pour de bon pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de dire :

« Je veux retourner dans ma chambre. »

…

La chambre était vraiment le seul endroit où Loki pouvait se sentir libre. Maintenant qu'elle était une femme, elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour évacuer tout ce qui était de trop en elle.

Elle fit rapidement la connaissance de Maria. Enfin, juste oralement. Maria devait la surveiller et lui transmettre tout ce qui venait de Tony.

Mais ça ne servait à rien. Les robes finissaient en charpie, le maquillage lui servait à décorer son endroit à elle. Hors de question qu'elle se maquille. Et le yoga, car c'était la seule chaîne de télévision qui l'intéressait. Elle apprenait à connaître son intérieur, parce que c'était le _seul endroit où personne ne pouvait la blesser._ Alors c'était très important pour elle.

Elle savait que Tony la regardait, et il trouvait l'excuse de l'opium pour venir la voir.

Mais tout avait changé entre eux. Au départ, il ne s'agissait que d'une vengeance, mais les sentiments de Tony avaient complètement changés. Il voulait plus, même s'il ne s'agissait plus d'humiliation.

 _Tony l'aimait réellement._

 _(Fin du flashback)._

…

 _A suivre._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 :** _Problèmes et résolutions._

Loki savait bien que les paroles de Tony n'étaient que vaines paroles. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Tony n'y réfléchirait certainement pas. Et les journées s'écoulaient les unes après les autres...

Loki s'habituait, s'accoutumait comme elle le pouvait. Le soir, elle devait l'accueillir, lui servir de gentille petite amie qui était présente pour lui. Mais tout cela la révulsait. Jamais elle n'oublierait ce que cet homme lui avait enlevé, même s'il avait fait quelque chose d'abominable étant homme. Loki occupait ses journées à faire du yoga, comme d'habitude. Mais aussi à peindre sur les murs des messages d'aides, des tableaux rassurants avec pour simple échappatoire du maquillage.

 _C'est ce fameux jour qui changea la donne._

La journée était pourtant normale. Maria travaillait dans la cuisine, et, Loki faisait du yoga. La jeune femme profitait de son espace personnel qui ne pouvait en aucun cas être profané. Tony n'étant pas là, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'être scrutée, et pouvait donc agir librement. Elle portait toujours ce _body_ couleur peau qui faisait ressortir ses formes particulières et légères. Son visage était angélique et ses cheveux corbeaux lui descendaient en une cascade bouclée et soyeuse dans le dos. Loki voulait les couper au carré, mais Tony lui avait interdit de couper un seul de ses cheveux. Il avait prétexté que « c'était un élément essentiel de sa beauté, »

Ce jour ci, donc Loki vaquait à des occupations qui étaient devenu habitudes. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle appela Maria et , même après plusieurs longues minutes sans répondre, qu'elle se mit à paniquer. D'ordinaire, la vieille servante était toujours près des moniteurs visuels qui lui permettait de surveiller Loki. Ou bien, elle restait à proximité afin de pouvoir répondre au besoin de la jeune femme. Cette fois ci, donc, quelque chose était différent. Peut être qu'il était arrivé quelque chose ? Mais comment Loki pouvait le savoir ?

Ce que la jeune femme aux cheveux corbeaux ignorait, c'est qu'au même instant, le fils de Maria se léchait et pourléchait les lèvres rien qu'à voir la créature qui se dandinait sur le téléviseur. C'était d'ailleurs ce même fils, qui, plusieurs années auparavant, avait violé la femme de Tony, et qui commettait depuis des années des viols et infractions. Maria l'avait renié, et elle avait espéré qu'il disparaisse. Mais Edward était tenace, comme de la vermine, et revenait toujours plus affamé à chaque fois.

« Ne lui fait rien, » suppliait la jeune femme, alors qu'Edward l'attachait fermement à une chaise.

Son fils ne prit pas compte des remarques maternelles, et enfourna un torchon hideux dans la bouche de Maria afin qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Les pensées du criminel étaient en ébullition, et il n'avait qu'une hâte : Pouvoir à nouveau goûter à cette beauté.

Il fallait dire que Loki ressemblait pratiquement à Christa, la femme de Tony. Il n'y avait que les cheveux qui différaient, par leur couleur et leur taille. Mais Edward ne s'en douterait sûrement pas, il avait bien d'autres idées en tête. Il accourait comme un chien en rûte jusqu'à la porte, pour finalement se rendre compte que celle ci était fermée.

Mince ! La vieille l'avait bien eue ! Il fallait qu'il y retourne et qu'il l'oblige à parler...

Pendant ce temps là, Loki était totalement paniquée. Quelqu'un venait de clicher la porte avec une férocité absolue. Qui était-ce ? Était-ce Tony qui lui en voulait pour quoi que ce soit ? Avait-il une sotte d'humeur ? Les pas s'éloignèrent.

« Maria ? » appela t-elle, à nouveau.

Personne ne lui répondit. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la pièce.

Loki délaissa ses équipements de yoga et alla s'installer sur son tapis de relaxation. Elle entreprit de fermer les yeux, de respirer par graduations pour relaxer son corps...Mais le bruit d'une clé qui tourne dans la serrure de la porte la fit sursauter.

Elle se releva rapidement et écouta à la porte.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda t-elle.

« C'est moi, Edward. Tu me reconnais Christa ? »

 _Christa...Christa. Elle en avait déjà entendu parler. Ah oui, il s'agissait de la femme de Tony. Maria lui en avait parlé._

Loki se mit à paniquer plus amplement. Tony lui avait dit que le fils de Maria avait violé sa femme...Mais que faisait-il ici justement ? Pourquoi ? Et comment savait-il...

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais le moment n'était pas très bien choisi pour s'interroger. Le fou furieux forçait le passage de la porte, mais Loki prenait appui contre le mur afin de ne pas le laisser entrer. Finalement, lorsqu'il poussa un grand coup, Loki profita de sa perte d'équilibre pour s'enfuir.

Elle avait déjà vu l'extérieur de la chambre, alors il lui serait aisé de trouver un endroit pour se cacher, ou bien même la sortie. Seulement, il était déjà trop tard. Edward l'avait attrapé par la cheville et la dominait de tout son corps. Elle essaya de se débattre, puis cessa toute lutte lorsqu'elle comprit que ça ne serait que vaine lutte.

…

Lorsque Tony rentra, il fut surpris que Maria ne l'accueille pas comme elle en avait l'habitude. La servante était une véritable mère pour lui- même si le chirurgien ignorait qu'en réalité, c'était elle sa véritable mère-. La crainte l'emplit lorsqu'il découvrit la vieille femme attachée à une chaise, un torchon l'empêchant de s'exprimer dans la bouche. Lorsqu'il la libéra et retira le chiffon de sa bouche, Maria reprit une respiration régulière et désigna du doigt le téléviseur.

Les images que Tony aperçut lui glaça le sang.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour savoir ce qu'il alla faire.

…

Loki essayait aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait de s'habituer aux coups de butoir que lui assénait l'individu. Mais, pour avouer, tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir étaient d'horribles douleurs. Elle devait sans doute être déchirée. Edward ne semblait pas apprécier le peu d'enthousiasme que procurait sa _baise_ à la jeune femme.

« Quoi ? La dernière fois tu criais de plaisir ! » s'exclama t-il, en la pénétrant plus profondément.

Loki grimaça.

« C'est juste qu'elle est si...Je ne me souvenais pas qu'elle était si-Aïe ! »

Un coup particulièrement violent l'interrompit, et Loki dut retenir ses larmes. C'était déjà assez humiliant d'être pilonnée et violée ainsi. Elle avait l'impression d'être...une _chose._

 _Souviens toi que c'est ce que tu as fait à la fille de Tony..._

Loki secoua sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place, et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Tony apparut.

Il était debout, un pistolet à la main, ses doigts tremblaient sur l'arme, et il fixait avec un dégoût incommensurable l'individu qui violait son _œuvre._ Loki savait bien que les choses avaient changé entre elle et Tony...mais il ne s'était rien passé. Tony se contentait juste de la protéger et de lui fournir tout ce qu'il pouvait l'épanouir. Mais pas ça. Pas encore, du moins.

Ce qu'elle vécu après n'en fout que plus traumatisant. Un cadavre gisait sur son corps nu...et c'est à cet instant que quelque chose se rompit dans son cerveau. Elle qui avait promis de se battre autant qu'elle le pouvait pour se sortir d'ici. Elle voulait retrouver ses amis, sa famille...sa vie d'avant, même s'il lui fallait subir à nouveau des opérations.

Mais à ce moment précis...Loki devint fragile. Fragile et frêle. Elle avait besoin qu'on la porte, qu'on l'escorte. Elle voulait qu'on l'aime, et elle voulait rester ici, dans cette chambre, en sécurité avec Tony.

 _Peut être que c'est mieux ainsi, de toute façon..._

…

 _A suivre_

 _Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon, vous l'aurez certainement remarqué, mais je manque d'une certaine envie d'écrire depuis quelques temps. Je continue certes d'écrire un peu, de temps en temps, mais l'envie n'est plus aussi intense qu'elle l'a toujours été. C'est peut être passager, je l'espère, alors ne vous inquiétez pas si jamais vous ne me voyez plus publier comme avant. Je garde mon pairing Frostiron, bien sûr. Je continue toujours ma traduction -à allure trèèès lente, mais bon...- et je continue toujours de tapoter quelques brouillons pour des fictions ou des OS. Cependant, je m'intéresse à un autre pairing en ce moment, qui n'a rien à voir avec Avengers ou le Frostiron, et que j'aimerais d'avantage exploiter. Donc voilà, je tenais simplement à vous en informer._

 _De plus, j'aimerais souhaiter à toutes les personnes qui ont la chance de partir en vacances de bonnes vacances. Profitez bien des paysages, du beau temps et de vos proches..._

 _Je vous embrasse mes chères lectrices._

 _Angie._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 :** _Saisir sa chance._

Les jours qui suivirent furent étranges. Loki avait absolument changée. Elle voulait de l'attention, qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Elle parlait beaucoup avec Tony, voulait tout savoir sur lui. Elle désirait même dormir avec lui, et c'est ainsi que Loki remarqua que Tony ressentait plus que de l'affection pour lui.

Les sorties lui étaient à présent autorisées, même si Maria était un peu réticente. Maria avait toujours été quelqu'un de très sympathique, et elle était la présence féminine qui permettait à Loki de ne pas sombrer...mais Maria savait que Loki cachait quelque chose. Cette jeune fille voudrait se venger, tôt ou tard, même si elle cachait très nettement et très parfaitement ses intentions.

Loki repensait à cela alors que Tony essayait, tant bien que mal, de la pénétrer délicatement sans la faire hurler de douleur. Mais c'était absolument impossible.

« Je crois que tu es encore déchirée, » murmura Tony, en la doigtant doucement afin d'essayer d'identifier quels étaient les endroits qui lui faisaient si mal.

Loki hocha la tête et emprisonna la taille de l'homme.

« J'en ai très envie, crois moi. Mais nous devrions attendre encore un jour ou deux. Moi et Maria avons une sortie de prévue...J'irai en pharmacie pour acheter du lubrifiant. »

Tony secoua la tête d'approbation et se contenta de l'embrasser langoureusement. Son dard volumineux et dressé était brûlant contre la cuisse de Loki. Les mains du chirurgien vagabondaient sur sa création. Il la trouvait toujours parfaite, et il ne parvenait plus à voir l'horrible monstre qui lui avait volé sa fille.

Les deux amants s'endormirent tranquillement, chacun dans les bras de l'autre.

Ce que Tony ignorait, c'était que Loki, cette nuit là, revoyait le plan qu'elle prévoyait depuis des jours. Elle connaissait chaque détails, même si cela l'effrayait. Si elle échouait, ce serait fatal pour elle...Mais si elle parvenait à s'enfuir ?

Elle serait libre. _Libre._

Mais pour aller où ? Plus personnes ne la reconnaîtrait !

En fait, ça n'était pas le viol, ni les horribles choses qu'elle avait pu endurer qui lui redonnait l'envie de s'enfuir d'ici, et de reprendre sa vie en main. C'est cet après midi là, lorsque, cherchant Tony dans la demeure, elle l'aperçut en train de lire un article dans le journal. Et devinez de quoi parlait cet article ?

 _Toutes les personnes disparues depuis plusieurs semaines, plusieurs mois. Parmi eux...il y avait le nom de Loki Laufeyson._

Ce fut un choc pour Loki de revoir sa véritable identité, et surtout, son vrai visage. Elle se retint de pleurer, et elle était entrée dans le bureau comme si de rien n'était.

C'était à cela qu'elle repensa, cette nuit là. Elle feignait le parfait amour soudain, l'ignorance...Mais c'était pour mieux dissimuler ses intentions. Et c'était le lendemain, exactement, qu'elle avait l'intention de passer à l'action...

…

Deux jours plus tard, comme prévu, Maria et Loki allèrent en ville. Loki fit mine de s'amuser, restant avec la vieille femme à chaque instant. Elle fit semblant d'être choquée lorsque Maria lui annonça le budget que Tony mit à sa disposition, marmonnant des : « Je ne dépenserai jamais autant d'argent...et puis, c'est l'argent de Tony ! », avant que Maria ne lui dise que ça n'était pas grave.

Elles achetèrent des robes, des sous-vêtements, des chaussures. Elles se rendirent aussi à la pharmacie, afin que, ce soir, elle puisse faire en sorte de mettre Tony en position d'infériorité. Il fallait que chaque chose se passe comme elle l'avait imaginé.

Et, pour le moment, tout se déroulait comme elle l'avait imaginé.

…

Le soir, Maria les reconduisit à la demeure. La vieille dame n'était pas très bavarde, et elle marmonnait parfois des choses inaudibles.

Loki sauta dans les bras de Tony, lui disant qu'elle s'était bien amusée et qu'elle avait très envie de lui montrer ce qu'elle avait acheté. Tony avait l'air ravi et heureux.

Ils laissèrent Maria à son ménage et filèrent dans la chambre. Loki faisait en sorte d'installer un cadre agréable et chaleureux, afin que Tony ne se rende pas compte que, en réalité, elle avait l'intention de le tuer ce soir même. La jeune femme essaya donc tous les vêtements qu'elle avait acheté.

« J'aime beaucoup cette nuisette... » commenta Tony.

Loki croisa son regard noisette. L'homme avait les lèvres entre-ouvertes, semblant complètement assoiffé d'elle et avide. Loki essaya donc de jour le jeu du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle fit glisser la nuisette sur son corps, se retrouvant nu face au chirurgien, et avança à quatre pattes sur le lit.

A ce moment, tout alla trop vite. Loki s'en moquait royalement. Plus vite ça irait, plus vite elle retrouverait sa liberté perdue. Très vite, les doigts de Tony vinrent titiller son intimité, avant de la pénétrer. Loki se laissa faire, se mordillant les lèvres. Puis Tony tenta de la pénétrer avec son sexe, mais la jeune femme n'était pas assez préparée à cela. Elle avait encore quelques douleurs auxquelles le chirurgien ne pouvait rien faire.

« Oh, mais j'y pense. J'ai acheté du lubrifiant, il est dans mon sac. » dit-elle.

Tony sourit. « Ton sac est dans mon bureau, il me semble. »

Loki hocha la tête. « Je vais le chercher, je reviens. »

Rapidement, trop pressée, Loki enfila un peignoir de soie et se mit à courir dans les couloirs.

 _J'y suis presque._

 _C'est trop...c'est trop facile._

Elle retint ses larmes, serra les dents et arriva dans le bureau. Là, elle s'empara du sac et y fourra également le pistolet que Tony cachait si bien dans une cale, sous le bureau. Le décrocher ne fut pas un problème de taille.

Après cela, elle retourna rapidement dans la chambre.

Et c'est là, que tout se jouait, elle le savait. Alors Loki fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle se déshabilla à nouveau, rigolait en montrant la bouteille de lubrifiant. Tony l'attrapa au vol lorsque Loki la lui jeta.

« Je pense que ça sera bon, comme ça. » sourit Tony, lorsqu'il eut fini de se préparer.

Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, Loki le fusilla du regard et...tenait tout simplement le pistolet dans ses mains, pointé vers Tony.

« Qu- »

Un coup de feu l'interrompu, et le corps de Tony s'affaissa avant de chuter mollement au sol.

 _C'est fini..._

 _Tout est fini._

…

Loki avait enfilé les premiers vêtements qu'elle avait vu. Elle s'était emparée de tout l'argent qu'elle avait sous la main. Sur le chemin, elle avait croisé Maria, et elle fut malheureusement forcée de la supprimer. Sa liberté était trop importante, et tant pis si elle devait tuer pour cela une femme qui ne lui avait rien fait. Enfin, c'était une façon de voir les choses. Car Maria aurait très bien pu, dès le départ, appeler la police et l'aider.

Enfin, Loki décida qu'il était mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle disparaisse. Alors elle changea de nom, s'enfuit de ce pays et recommença une nouvelle vie.

Pour commencer cette nouvelle et rayonnante vie, elle avait accompli quelque chose qui la ferait toujours sourire :

 _ **Elle avait obtenu sa vengeance.**_

…

 _Fin._

 _Note de l'auteur : Je sais, c'est absolument affreux comme fin. J'entends déjà les lectrices qui m'en voudront d'ici x'D Je suis désolée, j'ai changé par rapport au film, mais c'est vraiment la seule fin que je trouvais pas mal. Je suis désolée aussi si vous trouvez cette fiction trop courte, mais, comme je l'ai déjà dit, l'envie d'écrire me passe un peu. Je suis toujours bien sûr une immense fan de Frostiron, mais j'ai découvert un autre pairing qui me plaît beaucoup, et j'ai de nombreuses idées sur celui ci(et déjà beaucoup de lectrices adorables dans ce nouveau fandom:p)_

 _Je remercie les personnes qui ont lues. Désolée si vous n'avez pas appréciées, ou bien si ça n'était pas comme cela que vous imaginiez cette fiction. Merci tout de même !_

 _Des bonnes vacances à toutes et à tous !_

 _Bisous._

 _Angie._

…


End file.
